Changes
by JemMimi
Summary: Marinette reflects on what had happen in the last few years. [Future]


Marinette walked around the corner and made it to a cafe. She got out her laptop from her backpack and placed it on the table. "Why do I have so many emails?", Mari asked herself as she clicked through all the many emails. She was a up and coming designer and people wanted to hire her before she was taken. Most her designs were now drawn digitally instead of a regular sketchbook like she use to. Her parents said that she had really grown up. And yes, a lot of things had changed since she was in middle school.

Alya and Nino ended up getting married before went to university. There was a gigantic wedding with all of their friends from school. It was more like everybody crying for probably not seeing each other again. They shared so many memories. Her parents still ran that little bakery, but Marinette had moved out. Everytime she went to visit them, she would cry in her old room and think of all the times she would always get up late and cause random trouble. Things really changed when Ladybug and Cat Noir disappeared. More like Cat Noir. If you were lucky you could see Ladybug swinging from the shadows. When Cat Noir didn't show up for awhile after school ended Ladybug assumed that he left for college. Marinette still hadn't gave up on her crush on Adrien. It was still really silly but, just something couldn't get him out of her mind.

He left for a college in America and she hasn't seen him since. They were all twenty four now and most were out doing their jobs. Alya became a reporter and was seen on the news daily. There wasn't as much crimes as it use to be before. Paris became a regular uneventful city. Nino was a professional DJ and performed in clubs and sometimes released his own albums. Marinette just received a wedding invitation for Mylene and Ivan's wedding. Alya somehow got Alix and Kim to finally go out. Rose, Max, and Juleka are single, are still really good friends having a blog and a video channel about traveling the world. Lila left their school before they even started high school. Nathaniel is a very famous European artist and sometimes tag along with the trio.

The truth is nobody exactly knows where Adrien actually went. His father retired about two years ago and Adrien wasn't modeling anymore. Marinette sighed she read through everything and they were stupid pointless emails. Since she was sitting outside she put her laptop inside her backpack and walked inside.

She ordered a cup of frappuccino and she took it outside and sat down at where she was sitting. Marinette likes stirring it for some reason. After she stirred, she took out her laptop again. Typing with one hand and the other one holding the cup with the straw in her mouth.

"Nino!" Adrien hugged his best friend tightly. "Dude, where were you all this time?", Nino slapped his back playfully. They were at the airport and Adrien had his luggage with him. He looked slightly older but still looked the same.

"America is so cool! There's all these cool shows, shops, and conventions! But France is so much nicer", Adrien said looking around when they both walked out of the Airport. After getting into a cab, the two decided to walk around first. "I haven't been here in almost seven years. It's so weird."

"So what did you do in America?", Nino asked excited. "I got good grades and stuff. And I did get a girlfriend." The blonde sighed. "She was beautiful, kind, nice. But it just didn't feel right. Ya' know?" Nino nodded, "Totally understand Dude." They walked to the Eiffel Tower and sat down at a bench. Adrien looked up and stared at the tall structure. He smiled. He remembered when he and Ladybug were swinging and jumping from the rooftops. When he gave Plagg back to Master Fu he was actually _crying_. For that crazy, stupid, cheese loving cat thing. When he always said no cheese to him, Adrien was actually happy that it became such a usual thing. He wasn't used to smelling like a regular person.

What was Ladybug doing now? He hadn't seen her since he left for college. Did she count as a childhood crush? He smiled to himself. "You are sure in a happy mood", Nino said looking at his friend. Adrien looked at his friend, "I haven't been in Paris in such a long time. There was so many memories when we were just two crazy kids."

They got off the bench and started peering through the stores. "Yeah, we aren't kids anymore. Having a house is hard work. And do you know what kind of stuff Alya buys?"

"Oh yeah, how are the others doing?"

"Did you hear Mylene and Ivan are engaged?"

"Really? That's awesome news!"

Marinette ears perked up. _Was that Adrien's voice? There's no way!_ She shook her head. _Stupid voices in my head._

She put her laptop back her bag. Then she sling the bag on her back. Marinette then grabbed her coffee. But then it slipped out of her hands. "No!', then it fell onto somebody's shirt. She looked up. "H-Hi Adrien."

 **Here's a a short story.**


End file.
